Ripples of change
by Novathestar
Summary: Ok... So I don't own vampire diaries but my oc is my own character... Join Olivia "Martin" Gilbert as she creates a new reality whether it will be for best... or not who knows
1. Preview

"_We all know one small pebble can create thousand ripples."_

This is a story how you can live with intention walk to the edge listen hard practice wellness play with abandon laugh choose with no regret continue to learn appreciate your friends do what you love live as if this is all there is.

Yes it will be hard but you can't change anything you have to live with change...

and this is story we will see how because of one unique girl two brothers will heal and learn what it's really means to love someone...


	2. Intro

Waking up in a strange place in different bed instead of your own bed specially when I didn't attended any party previous night, not that I'm an party girl mind you...

Well, if I'm honest the room itself is gorgeous, I mean its big, it had enormous wardrobe on my left with mirror and on my right-french windows covering the entire wall. Slowly I stood up and what as quiet as possible (_I mean there could be kidnapper next-door but why would any kidnapper girls give me so much luxury,ohhh.. well I'll think about it later first I should check this out) to the photo wall..._

...That's Not Possible.

On wall numerous photos were present where I was with my favourite shows main characters a.k.a The Vampires FREAKING Diaries...

In one I was laughing with Caroline Forbes whom I adored next was where I was in my swimsuit with Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, in middle of Matt and Jeremy.On some carnival with Tyler. Christmas , New Year ,School...

WHAT THE FUCK...

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

Is this some kind of joke or I'm still sleeping and having this weird dream...I mean it must be dream or may be I got transferred here while I was sleeping but why would this happens to me _"Olivia Martin"_ normal highschool girl who live in Canada with her mom and dad nope this must be dream I will wake up soon, at least I hope so...

With this thought I started searching the bedroom for anything that can give me any idea that what is going on.

ohhhhh... lookie here an laptop lets see...,why it has password ok deep breath you can crack it think of this if this is really my new reality then I can open this laptop...

hmmmm ok what about my favourite movie let's try it FROZEN what omg I am so awesome..._( OH YES BABY)_.

Ok, let see more photos with everyone, video's of Christmas and New Year...hmmm Facebook account ok I'm still Olivia jut add Gilbert there . I'm Elena's younger sister and Jeremy's older sister means I'm middle child cool, friends with all main cast awesome at least I'll not become collateral damage_ (pheew)._

Hey! I look sexy in this pic in cheerleader uniform with my brown hair and green eyes but I am still the shortest one there this is so not fair whoever send me here should at least increase 3-4 inches..

Whatever... let's see if anyone is awake or not.

With this though I opened my bedroom door and tiptoe towards the stairs let's put my ninja technic in work..._ (I really am having such an realistic dream I mean whatever at least my dream self have an amazing fashion sense)_ .

If I am in TVD and a Gilbert then I get to see Jenna Gilbert the cool aunty so awesome I never had aunty before so this will be new experience...

Let's see what's store for me...

**Lots of love **


	3. Chapter 1

After looking around I decided that I had nothing to lose if I went out and saw the other part of the house. Creeping out, like I was a thief, I walked on my toes and saw the doors of Elena's and Jeremy's bedrooms. I had no idea where Jenna slept, because in the show this detail was skipped, so I guessed it was on the first floor somewhere.

I was almost at the stair case when I heard ""Liv ? What are you doing up so early in the morning?" At the voice of Jenna , I jumped around, magically succeeding in not tripping over and let out a yelp . When my gaze came back to her she was waiting for me to say anything.

"I... ugh... food?" wow...from where did that came from? My voice was the same but I didn't have an accent. I spoke like I was American. Let me clarify, I am from England, but because of my parents I know French and Spanish. So I was bound to have an accent no matter how good I was. Now, I had none and it scared me a little.

"I was thinking of making something do you want to join me?" I proposed to my still standing there aunt and she nodded vigorously.

"I would love too."

That's how we went in the kitchen and I took charge. Jenna was banished to sit on the island's chair while I prepared the breakfast.

"I think we have eggs in the fridge." she said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

After few minutes of silence she asked " Are you Okay??... It's just you haven't been home with us... you don't eat... always staring off... in space at least with your siblings I got one word answer but you... you was just...You were the hardest to talk with. Elena was and still is acting like she is okay but she is spending a lot of time in the cemetery. Jeremy is...ohhhh But you, you just shut down and I was afraid of losing you completely. I was scared that you don't eat, look at yourself, you are so thin and all the time you were out,with your guitar... God! I'm such a bad guardian! of course you are not fine I'm sorry. "

" No...No, Jenna, that's not true. You lost your sister too, you have the right to grieve too!" I tried to console her. "Look, nothing is your fault, you are amazing and you are trying your best, which is the most we could ever want. But everyone took it differently.I'm sorry that I neglected you all and closed myself. And I know, Jenna. He is using."

"You look different today, you smile, and well...we eat together, and somehow you look less..." but she couldn't find her words so I decided to help her.

"...less sad I woke up and felt different. I... felt like it was time to get myself up from the floor and face the music. Look, I know that I must have caused you a lot of problems, aunt Jenna, and I apologize, from now on I will do better, I want to do better, So let's make a deal, when I have a problem I will come to you and ask for advice, you will do the same. Let's get through this together? What do you say.??" I asked . She just gave me teary smile and hugged me tightly.

And then I go back to prepare breakfast bacon, eggs, and sausages with coffee. After finishing it we both finish our food and keep some for Elena and Jeremy.

What a strange dream. Like really, how is it that I normally dream of traveling , seeing new wonders and here I was calming down my fictional aunt.What a madness. This was way too real to be just a dream but I still felt so out of the world.

* * *

I washed the dishes, ran upstairs put some dark blue jeans and white long sleeve top that I decided was okay to be just as fitted and added a necklace on.Then I texted Caroline "Wanna meet up...? - Liv " not even a second later..

"REALLY!! I'll be there in 10."

With that , I was out of the door with a bag in hand, double checking I had money.


	4. Chapter 2

'OH MY GOD ' I am meeting Caroline Fucking Forbes. She is amazing and one of my favourite. At starting she was annoying but that was only because she was insecure about herself and her 'best friends' weren't there to help her to get over that.

When the blonde came I was bombarded with hugs " ohhhh oh my got she is hugging me god bless me. "

After getting over my fan girl moment I told her the same as Jenna that 'I was better now and trying to move on.' she took the lie just well.

While she is telling me all gossip about what's happening in mystic fall for the past few months , I got more information about "myself". First started I wasn't a cheerleader dropped out last year. Thank God! I wasn't involved anymore. I mean yes I looked hot in uniform but that's not my cup of tea.

With Caroline , we were best friends and really I am glad ,she is easy to talk to and full of energy. Only sunshine in this dreadful town.

* * *

With this we goes to Mystic grill and she continue on gossiping about what Tyler did, how Matt is after the 'breakup' and Bonnie's mojo-juju stuff. Nothing I didn't it know already but it was fun and refreshing to talk to blonde.

After talking for hours should drop me off to my house. I don't see Elena all Jeremy when I come back which is ok. They really are not my favourite characters.

With with this thought I go to sleep in my room and hope to wake up from this dream soon in my own home (in my own bed) and surrounded by my family.


	5. Chapter 3

The next morning, I found myself in the same bedroom, facing the same wall with hundreds of photos. Oh wait, I was still in the vampire diaries universe. And just like that all came crashing down. I was still here , it's not a dream.

'Oh God Please No!'

What about my family ,n...no it's not real I'm not Olivia Gilbert NO!...

' I'm Olivia Martin middle child of Derek and Shelly Martin, younger sister of Annabelle Martin, older sister of Shawn Martin. No, I'm not fucking Gilbert.'

But why I hear, I just wanna go back home to my family with this thought tears started to fall from my eyes, God why this happening.

What I'm suppose to do I didn't even watch full show only some of episode and just read lot of fanfiction. No, I can't do this.

Many people will love this opportunity but I don't I'm just coward I can't face vampires, witches, hybrid and God knows what other things are present here. I can't help anyone, what if I make choices and everything become more complicated, more chaotic , more people can die. No I don't want to decide anyone's future, I don't wanna play with anyone's life. But I don't wanna die either and this world is dangerous I have to survive here I can't give up here my family is waiting for me.

I'm not an selfish person but for my family I'll do anything and everything, just for them I can die.

So, what's this little setback. I'll go back to my world it doesn't matter what I have to do.

* * *

**While writing this chapter I placed myself in this situation and realized that no one can accept this easily or at all .****Leaving or forgetting your family is never going to be an option. So I just pore all my thoughts, all my emotions into this chapter.****Hope you all like it...****And please share your own thoughts on this matter how would you react in Olivia place...**


	6. Chapter 4

I was just walk into the kitchen when Jenna stated, "Toast … I can make toast." and started running around like headless chicken.

Really, how can these people survive when that don't even know how to cook. Abruptly, I move forward, grabbing her shoulder and say "Okay Jenna calm down. Take a deep breath...yes in, out, in, out, yes you are doing great... okay just like to that." and after doing breathing exercise for few minutes I asked her "Are you okay now?" with small teasing smile on my face.

Jenna just give annoyed fake glare and just huff out in response.

I just smiled and told her to go and sit.

And while I making some breakfast she can take a look over her presentation.

Her eyes bulged out in shock. "I totally forgot about this!" Jenna stood up and ran out of the door, only to come a moment later. "You okay with making breakfast?" as I nodded she smiled. "Good!"

And just like that she was gone as well. I started preparing breakfast just some toast and coffee cause I really have no time and don't want to see or talk to either Gilbert.

Yes, yes say what you want that I being childish but I don't care they are not my siblings and I don't want to deal with them right now. I'll need sometime.

After preparing everything I put them on table and pulled out my phone asking Care when will she be coming.

Thankfully Caroline came before either Gilbert come down so I took the chance and got out of there after letting Jenna know.

"You look Hot!" I grinned at the blond when I got in. At least I can count on her for being such an precious sunshine. Seriously, she is like bundle of joy.

"You too, Care" I replied and really she look beautiful.

When we got to school, she left me to talk with some cheerleaders from her squad and collect some papers about routine. That was bad idea because I really had no idea where I was going or which way I had to go and it was full with students. I entered the building and the noise hit me immediately.While walking I was looking at my schedule and the numbers on the doors, great now what I'm suppose to do God! , I look like more of a new student then Bella Swan looked in the twilight.And let's be real, if people didn't talk about 'poor Olivia, she lost her parents.', 'she must be so sad'.

A lot of kids stopped to ask me how I was doing, or just greeted me with hellos with wide smile.

'The Fuck Dude ' I must be popular here with me being ex-cheerleader , thank God for that cause I literally don't think gravity likes me anymore here that back in my world and just as I remembered my lack off coordination , I trip on my own feet and would have fallen down if it wasn't for an muscular arm wrapping around my waist.

" Careful there Livyy " said someone from my right side. And ladies and gentlemen this is how meet Tyler Lockwood.

Yes ,yes you heard right Tyler was my saviour god I could just kiss him right now for stopping me for making fool myself but I control myself. I mean I'm not losing my first kiss like this.

" Yeah! Thanks" instead I replied with grin looking up I saw his face full of affection?? huh!! wasn't Tyler Lockwood supposed to be a total jerk before he started dating Caroline?But before I could try and say anything more, Tyler had me in my arms, giving me a hug while saying "Next time I coming with you , we could hide together from the world" huh , what's going on here.

But I decided to roll with it for now at least and answered him with "Yes."

" Now tell me what happen with you? Are you really okay? We can bunk school together if want just say a word ?" he asked me looking worried. And seeing this genuine care and affection just for me I told him sincerely " I am fine really I'm it'll take time but I'll we there soon, promise!"

And like that he slung his arm over my shoulders and walked with me to class. My saviour. While we walked I found out some really shocking information. No seriously I'm still trying to digest this.

Tyler and I are best friends, like real... real, no joke best friends. It become clear to me as he told me all about Vicki situation, his insecurity regarding her and then even how he and his dad were at each other throats, always fighting.Tyler looked at me as the little sister he never had, as the confidence that he dearly needed. He was my overprotective big brother and the shoulder I cried on when I found out my parents were dead.

I can't believe guys. I'm in total shock here in total crisis.

And we became so close when I had talked with him after a spat between the future wolf and the Mayor, really... can you believe this.

* * *

For the rest of the day all I heard from Caroline was about Stefan. I had two more classes with him and I payed him no attention, and let's be real, he was probably staring at Elena most of the time anyway.

Ohhh , I talked with Bonnie after History class

when she cornered me. I must say I have a little fangirl moment I mean this future bad-ass witch is talking to me.

God, why can't I have been woken up as a Bennett. Ughhhhh so unfair.

When the day was finally over, I had succeeded in avoiding Jeremy and Vicki as well as Stefan and Elena. That was a win, I tell you. I knew Elena was going to visit her parents and neither of my friends could drop me at home, so I was walking. That was till I exited the school and saw Stefan watching Elena drive away, no doubt waiting to go after her. So I passed him, like he wasn't even there.

* * *

Thanks to google maps, I found the Gilbert's house, changed my clothes.I finished my work and then called Jenna, asking where the old Gilbert things were. That's why a while later I found myself in the attic, searching all the boxes. I found the journals, some old clothes and photos andfound Johnathan's watch ( vampire hunting watch or it was catching ugh whatever). Finally! The compass was in my possession. I took it to my room and hid it in my bag . At least now I'll know whenever there is vampire near me ( have to protect myself people!).

Sorry but I had no better ideas for the moment.

And hey! I even found the journal which reminds me something about witch book in cemetery. Don't know the detail now but will find out definitely. Hahahaha go me!!

"Are you cleaning or something?" made me jump in surprise Jeremy, who was leaning on my door, looking questioningly.

"Searching for my Maths book." I covered up quickly. It was becoming fascinatingly easier to lie.

" Oh.. okay." I smiled a little appreciating that he wasn't acting like a such brat right now.

"Do you need something Jeremy." he was going to say more but the front door made a sound and he just left, going to his room .

'ohhhhkkk oddddd' but not my problem.

But, I think I will talk to him later he is still a kid.

Wait. Why did I even care?...

Oh, yeah, because he was mine this-dimension-supposed-little-brother, and his other sister was too busy with the new vampire in town to pay attention to her own sibling.

I think I should tell him about vampires so he can protect himself better.

I don't like seeing people in distress.. Sue me..

it doesn't mean that I like them but I'll be making my own opinion on both of them now.

* * *


	7. Chapter 5

I know Jeremy would never fully be okay, with his parents being gone but he was being borderline suicidal, with him wanting to die after Anna's death. So, I decided to tell him all about the existence of supernatural world aka vampire, warewolf , witches...

So, next day I woke up bright and early prepared sandwiches and coffee, barged right into his room without knocking. He was still soundly sleeping.

"Jeremy.." I shoved him out of the bed, he sprang up in sitting position.

"Liv...Liv... wh...what...are you... doing in my room" he asks me still only half awake. BRAT...

I narrowed my eyes at him while putting my hands on my hips ( that little shit) "Okay! Little Gilbert you and I... are going on trip and no Elena okay. And before you start asking about let me tell you that it's not like you were going to go... so lets just skip today." i told him while rolling my eyes at him "Be ready in 20 minutes, if you do not get your ass up by the time and are not in car by then...You Mister will be in serious trouble... and lets just say you wouldn't want that kiddo" his eyes snapped open in shock, probably not expecting all of this.

Mehhh... whatever

"ohh...okay... i will be down in 10 minutes." I nodded and exited his room closing the door behind me.

I was in kitchen when he came , so I wordlessly gave him the coffee and sandwich and started walking towards the door with him following me.

In the car we both were silent till we reached the 'Welcome sign of Mystic Falls' then he opened his mouth " Where are we going Olivia?" all while looking around , when we crossed the sign.

"Okay, See you are my brother (at least here) and I want you to be safe and prepared, for which you have to know about all of this. So, we are going to this small self-defense class just at edge of the town which you are joining with me..." I trailed of while throwing him a glance.

"but...but why self-defense classes. I mean I don't understand."he asked me.

(That brat did he... did he just questioned my awesomeness... Ughh... Whatever!)

" I want you to learn self defense, so that you can protect yourself and also... I want you to find an different outlet to take out your anger and grief that is healthy cause I sure am not gonna let you keep using drugs Okay!"

"Liv... You can't do this... Why do you even care... I am not angry or sad... or anything."he said and started to hyperventilating.

(Shit...shit God he is having panic attack)

I pulled over the car at the side of road and turned-off the engine, jumping out of the car, I opened up the passenger door and pulled out Jeremy out of a car.

"Hey...hey kiddo... it's gonna be okay... it's okay...shhhh... shhhh..."I grabbed his shoulder but there was no change in his breathing. So, I pulled him into hug and sank down on the ground with him all while whispering soothing words in his ear and gently running my fingers in his hair, while he kept crying.

'God what's wrong with this world... They don't even care about kids in general, I mean letting them mourn on their own after their parents death, can't even help them in the trauma... This kid was having panic attack, all while everyone in this fucking town was running to save and console their precious Elena... ignoring Jeremy suffering and pain like he hadn't lost his parents also. I am not gonna allow this...no..no... I will protect this precious kid because his real sister is obviously busy playing poor Elena card and being whiney teenager in the town .'

* * *

After some time he started to settle down, his breathing even out all while I stay hugging him on the ground. It was getting little uncomfortable for me but I endured it for him.

" I am sorry." I heard these words in such an small , heartbreaking voice.

'What... What he is soon about?'

" Jeremy... Kiddo look at me." I gently lifted his chin looking into his eyes. "Hey...kiddo now tell me what are you sorry for hmmm. You didn't do anything wrong"

"Bu...but..." He started to speak when I cut him off.

"No...no... Jere listen to me okay... You hadn't done anything wrong. It's normal, we lost our parents okay, we were hurt, we were in pain, we wanted to lash out, we wanted to cry but people wanted us to be strong... We wanted the pain to go away because no one understands us but don't do this not anymore, not when you're not fine, not when you still feels the pain of losing them. FUCK Everyone as... it's okay to cry if you wants to, you can lash out all you want Buddy. No one's gonna judge you. But please... please don't keep this all inside yourself." I told him sternly while maintaining the eye contact with him. I can see relief and acceptance in his eyes.

Then he says..." Livvy ...Liv I didn't knew what to do...? Mom and Dad they were gone... never coming back. It hurts, it's hurts so much Liv. I miss them. I... I wanted to cry... I wanted to lash out at everyone but most of all I wanted to to blame Elena. If she hadn't gone to party that day...then they would have been alive. If she hadn't called them to pick her up, then they would have been alive Liv..." he started crying " You...you also just shut down and...and I didn't know what to do. I... am ...sorry...so so sorry." tears started to flow down from my eyes. 'God this kid...he is hurting so much ... why didn't his family saw this ... God why...????'

" It's okay." I stated with wobbly smile on my face. Jeremy stopped and stares at me. " It's okay to feel lost Jere God knows how many times I had felt the same. And I am sorry that you felt so alone... I'm sorry for not noticing...I really am sorry kiddo. But I promise you... I am not gonna leave you behind anymore... Okay we will face all the trials together from now on... Hmm okay!" Jeremy just nodded with small smile playing on his lips and hugged me tightly.

* * *

After some time we got up from the ground and cleaned ourseleves from all tears. I started the car and drives it towards the self-defense class. We were parked outside the small dojo.

"Ready...?" I asked Jeremy to which he just nodded hesitantly.

I got out of the car and he followed, locking door, we silently made our way inside.

We talked with the instructor their and fixed the schedule for the class , after doing the whole procedure we walked out of the dojo towards the small cafe near it. We sat at the table and ordered food that we wanted. After ordering we were left alone so I looked up at the Jeremy, he had serious expression on his face.

"Okay! So what else you wanted to talk about" the kid asked me.

So, I did , I told him all about vampires, witches, warewolf, about how there is an vampire hunting council in the town, how Vervain is lethal (or at least helpful)

against vampire. All while he sat there listening and staring at me in disbelief. I told him how I found all this Gilbert Journal. He said nothing during the whole explanation then asked me an simple question. "Can I read the Journals?" I just scared at him in dis-belief. I mean he just believed me..just like that. What the hell kid?

"You just believed. No question ! Not even one" I asked staring at him like he had grown an extra head.

" You never lied to me and I know you will not joke about this at all... You are serious I can see it in your eyes." he just said simply.

"So you gonna learn the self defense with me." I asked him instead and got an affirmative nod in return.

* * *

When we reached back home. Jenna asked us that why we did we missed the school today. I just told her that we were having some bonding time together. After which she left us alone.

I showed Jeremy the Gilbert Journals and after that we played some video games while joking around with each other.

When I went to bed that night my first thought was about my family then I started thinking about Jeremy. I don't think that I can leave him alone now, leave him behind to deal everything on his own. I have already become protective for him.

It feels like today I have form some new bond. A bond of brother and sister with Jeremy.


End file.
